


Three Dragons and a Cowboy

by Cosmos_is_dead



Series: Of Dragons and Cowboys [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Noodle Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_is_dead/pseuds/Cosmos_is_dead
Summary: Hanzo turns into a dragon under extreme stress. When he does he can't keep his dragons in. Even with years of practice keeping it in check something happens to make him shift.ORHanzo turns into a dragon, gets captured by talon, captured but overwatch, comforted by his dragons, and a certain cowman is not completely useless.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Of Dragons and Cowboys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Three Dragons and a Cowboy

_"You're a monster, a beast! The only thing you'll ever be good for is destruction!"_  
\---  
Hanzo woke from his dream to find himself in his dragon form and his dragons coiled around him. He looked around the room he was in, the walls were a blaring white. One of the walls had a large one way window and a steel door next to it. Sake and Sora awoke and detangle themselves from around Hanzo. They stood and stretched their long bodies. Hanzo stood up and began to investigate more despite there not being much to investigate. Once he was satisfied with his search he returned to the middle of the room.

Hanzo tried to remember how he got here. He went on a mission with a few other overwatch members. They were doing recon on some suspected talon activity when they were compromised. His teammates were injured pretty bad, but they were able to make it out. Hanzo had not be able to follow, he stayed back and provided them with cover. He had been caught by the enemy when he ran out of arrows and was overpowered. After that it was all a blur.

Sake and Sora came back to him as they started grooming each other. Hanzo welcomed them, this was one of the ways his dragons would comfort him when he was in distress. The steel door hissed and opened. the dragons curled around him protectively and growled. Genji entered the room and the dragons calmed and ran up to wrap around his brother. 

Hanzo never told anyone of his 'little problem', not even Genji knew. "Sake, Sora, and our little mystery dragon." Genji joked as he pet the two beasts. Hanzo stared at him and let out a huff before turning and pacing. Genji laughed, "Don't be upset, you're definitely Hanzo's." Hanzo whipped his head around to glare at him, Genji only laughed harder. Sora and Sake jump down from genji's shoulders and rubbed their muzzles against hanzo. 

"But really, where did you come from? Do you know where my brother is?" Hanzo's tail dropped and he turned his face away from genji's gaze. Genji visibly deflated, he wasn't going to get the answers he needed. Genji gave a final pat to Sake and Sora and left.

\---  
"He'll be okay. You know how capable he is." Angela whispered to Genji. "We'll find him." she promised. "I hope we're not too late." Genji whispered back.

Mccree stood in the corner of the room. it felt like he was intruding, but if he moved he felt he would draw attention to himself and ruin the moment. Jesse hadn't been the nicest to Hanzo when he joined overwatch, but one night for both the insomniacs caused a friendship to form. Jesse would tell stories and Hanzo would listen. Almost always there was a bottle of sake of whiskey involved. 

Mccree too made a silent promise. He would return hanzo to their family. Mccree pushed himself off of the wall, "Angie, let in there." Both Angela and Genji turned to him. "Let me in the room with his dragons." Angela and genji turned to each other then back to Jesse. Angela sighed, "okay, just don't get yourself killed for saying something that offends them." Mccree nodded and reached for the door handle. As he opened the door, he heard a growl that disappeared when the door opened all the way. Jesse chuckled at the sight before him. Sake and Sora were curled around a third dragon who had growled at him and Is now looking at him in, what Jesse could guess, surprise. 

"I'ma' call ya' huckleberry." Mccree grinned when the dragon let out a squeak. Mccree pointed to Sora and Sake. "You two must be Sake and Sora." The two pulled themselves away from 'huckleberry' and walked up to him. They wrapped their slim bodies around the cowboy. "You fellas wouldn't know where Hanzo is, would ya'?" Jesse scratched between one of the dragons horns and plopped down on the ground. The dragons purred at the attention. The third dragon walk cautiously to Jesse, he gave a tentative sniff before laying down next to Mccree. 

Jesse reached down to scratch between 'huckleberry's' horns. Hanzo bit at him only to get a mouthful of metal. "Aaaw yer friendly!" Mccree let out a hearty laugh. Hanzo let go of the prosthetic and licked his mouth to get rid of the metallic taste. He growled at the man and plopped his head down on the ground with a huff. Jesse laughed. when the laughter died down he pull the dragons from around his body and placed them in his lap. "Ya know I miss him, we all do." Hanzo looked up from his place beside the man. "It's really hurtin' Genji. He just his brother back and now, he's missin." A dark look passed over Jesse's face. Hanzo stood up and placed his paws on mccree's chest and pushed his muzzle straight into his face, only stopping a few inches away.

"Woah there,yer' a little there close buddy!"  
_"They'll hate you, they'll kill you. After all your nothing but a monster, a weapon to use and throw away when you're become worthless."_

Hanzo's glare softened into something akin to longing. He wished he could come back and put everyone at ease but there's now way they would see him as anything other than a beast. Instead he rubbed his muzzle against mccree's face to comfort both jesse and himself. Mccree let out a humorless chuckle, "I miss ya' too hanzo." He whispered. Hanzo pulled back, eyes wide in surprise. "Ya' know I didn't know it was ya' at first, but no dragon I've known ever reacted so negatively to bein' called huckleberry." Hanzo wrinkled his snout at the name. "Also ya replied pretty strong when I said yer' name." He chuckled lightly but then frowned. "Come back to us han." Hanzo turned his face away and pushed off of Jesse's chest. "Yer not stuck like this, are ya?" Hanzo's tail flicked in annoyance. "Guess not then." He rubbed his neck nervously. "So ya can change back but ya don't wanna?" Hanzo lowered his head in shame. Of course he wouldn't understand, who could understand a beast. 

"It's got somethin' to do with how ya think we see ya doesn't it?" Hanzo's head shot up in surprise. There's no way that the cowman knew why he was still like this. "Look I understand. I may not be able to do that," he gestured at Hanzo's current form. "But I know a thing or two about how ya feel the need to keep appearances up. I'm here for ya if ya need someone to talk to." They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Janzo moved to wrap himself around mccree. He was started at first. After a moment Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo. 

Hanzo allowed his body to change, letting out a small groan of pain. Sora and Sake shifted back into his arm. He tensed and buried his face in the crook of Jesse's neck. "I gotcha darling." Jesse removed his serape and wrapped it around the man his arms. Hanzo most definitely did not fall asleep in the cowboys arms and angela and genji definitely didn't see it either.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some facts to clear up the story:  
> -Angela and Genji are not in a relationship.  
> -Hanzo and Jesse are just friends (for now).  
> -Hanzo was captured by talon and tortured for information.  
> -Talon only succeeded in causing him to shift.  
> -Hanzo's father made him keep it a secret. He called Hanzo a monster and put him though extensive training sometimes even physically hurting him.


End file.
